1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer software. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques allowing users to navigate through a software wizard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, software applications provide functions which enable users to interact with the application. Many common software applications are used to compose and modify files which store graphics data (hereafter referred to as “drawings”). For example, a software application may be used to create a computer-aided design (CAD) drawing. Typically, a user of a software application selects specific functions, or commands, to compose the contents of the drawing.
Software applications such as these often include wizards, or user interface programs configured to guide a user through a sequence of steps to perform a given task. For example, wizards are frequently employed to guide inexperienced users in performing a complex task. Generally, a wizard presents the user with a series of dialog screens, each directed to performing a particular aspect of the task. The user navigates through the dialog screens in the sequence specified by the wizard and interacts with each dialog screen to specify parameter values required to perform the task represented by the wizard.
In some situations, the user of a software application may wish to interact with a particular dialog screen included in a wizard, without having to navigate through the entire wizard or wish to modify only a single parameter displayed in one screen. For example, an experienced user may be familiar with the use of a software application, and may wish to enter parameter values in order to perform a given task. However, conventional wizards require that this user interact with all dialog screens included in the wizard.
Accordingly, as the foregoing discussion demonstrates, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for navigating in a software wizard.